Mein Kampf
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: When Josef Von Eichmann, a young German farm boy, found himself the sole survivor of his family's brutal massacre, he sought revenge against their murderer...& found a new purpose in life. To be revised & reuploaded. R&R, but no flames, please!


**MEIN KAMPF**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: For those of you who haven't read my story "Nightmares" yet, you're meeting the villain at last in this touching tale, which will give you a glimpse of his past—& how he became who he is today.

The following characters belong to me & shouldn't be used without my permission:  
Josef Von Eichmann & his family  
Klaus Mausheimer

Enjoy the story. (And please review if you can.)

* * *

Blackness. It all began with blackness. And nothingness. Not a sight or a sound could be seen or heard in this pitch-black void which I occupied. Then suddenly, I found myself floating towards a heavenly white light. Closer & closer I came towards it, until I finally opened my eyes for the first time. I was in a garden, with flowers & bright sunlight all around, as beautiful birds heralded my birth. I could hear a voice cry out, "_Ach,_ Josef, my beautiful baby!" So that was what I was to be...Josef.

As I took my first breath of life, I found myself being wrapped up in a blanket & being handed to my mother, who was weeping wildly. She must have been happy to see me, for I saw a smile on her face, as well as one on my dear father, who had helped with my delivery.

"_Velkommen _to the world, _mein sohn,_" I heard my father say joyfully. From that moment on, I was a living being, & a citizen of a place I would come to know as Berlin, Germany.

But I never went out into the city, oh, no. I was stuck at our home on the outskirts of Berlin, helping my father & mother earn our family's keep as farmers. My _pater _grew crops, & my _muter _took them to market, where they could be sold & we would gather our wages.

But as you would expect, we did not get very many. Most of Berlin's population was rich, & they were too egocentric to give a damn about poor rodents like us, which is why we Eichmanns lived in the depths of poverty. Hell, _Pater _was lucky to get a _deutschmark_ every one in a while!

Being poor was hard on all of us, especially me. I did not have any toys or games to play with, the only books my parents did own were torn & weathered, & I had none of the fine things that my richer schoolmates had. It made me so jealous, especially because they would not share those things with me. I thought I had nothing. In my eyes, I was as penniless as a church mouse (no offense to the clergy, of course).

That is, until one beautiful spring day, when I was a growing young boy...

It was a little while after my 10th birthday, & I was busy helping my mother make our meager dinner in the kitchen. Suddenly, she started grabbing her belly, & moaning in agony. I knew it was time for the long-awaited baby sibling I had yearned for ever since my early childhood, that I had prayed for every night upon my wishing star. Immediately, _Pater _& I helped Mother with her difficult delivery, & lo & behold, my baby sister was born.

From the moment she took her first breath to the day she died, Anna & I were inseparable, like peas in a pod. We did everything together, whether it was playing games in the old schoolyard or dancing to the music of _Pater's _violin, or helping our parents grow vegetables & fruits in the garden. I loved Anna, & she loved me, too; we, the Eichmanns, were indeed a happy family. And nothing could change that!

But alas, I spoke too soon...

8 years passed since Anna's birth. It was raining terribly one summer day, & Father & Mother were getting quite old, which is why they needed Anna & me to help them save our crops from drowning in the flood that was slowly rising. As my sister & I struggled to put our produce in the barn, my ears perked up to the sound of tires rolling down the road, coming closer & closer to our farm. I was feeling rather curious—who would want to visit a mangy old farm on the outskirts of Germany's greatest city?

Father, Mother, Anna, & I all looked up. We saw a rich-looking mouse, dressed in the height of fashion, get out of his Rolls Royce, & take a pistol out of his coat pocket, before loading it. I was shocked to see my family's bodies hitting the damp ground, blood seeping out through their bullet holes. Soon, my shock turned to grief; I wanted to just break down & cry, but I knew that would had to wait, for the mouse was aiming his gun at me! I managed to escape with only a graze to my shoulder, & I hide behind the barn, panting heavily. When I heard the mouse give a resigned sigh & drive off, I knew I was safe.

But my family...my parents & Anna...they were dead! All dead! I wanted to die. I simply wanted to die! How could _Gott_ let this happen to me? I knew rich mice didn't like my kind, but to get away with cold-blooded murder? It just didn't seem fair! It _wasn't _fair! There was no reason that my family was to be killed, while I was to watch the whole thing! I saw how things were now...I had suffered & suffered, & everyone wanted me to go on suffering! But why? I had no idea, but I didn't seem to care, as I made my way to the city of Berlin. Hopefully, I would find someone to take care of me, or at least I could find a job there.

* * *

The rain began to let up, as I trudged through the East End of Berlin. However, my heart felt as though it had been torn in two, never to be healed. The pain only exacerbated as I made my way past the house of the mouse who had killed my parents. Suddenly, I felt myself flying—yes, _flying_—up to the window, where I took a look inside.

Inside the house, as a warm fireplace glowed in the ornate stone hearth, I could see the mouse who had killed my parents with a bunch of his hunting friends. They were laughing! Especially _him..._

"And you say you killed those poor farmers just for spite?" one of his friends asked, to which the mouse replied, "Yes! Another patch of scum of the earth has been eradicated, thanks to me, Klaus Mausheimer!" He took a sip of his cognac, & laughed once more.

My heart was now pumping furiously, having just come back to life. My blood boiled, & my teeth gritted in my mouth. How _dare _he? How dare that _schwein _revel over my misery like some sort of sadist?

I was so wrapped up in my anger...I began to mutter all sorts of nonsense. The one thing my ears perked up to was the thought "I wish that monster was dead!", followed by painful groans, a thud, & gasps of shock. When I had opened my eyes, I was delighted to see that Klaus had suffered a heart attack. And no one knew that his untimely punishment was my own scheme!

It was then that I reveled in my victory, but I decided that killing Mausheimer wasn't enough. I would have to travel all of Europe, killing every rich mouse that came across my path so as to avenge my family, _Gott_ rest their souls. They would pay...they would _all _pay...for I, Josef Von Eichmann, was not about to let the rich carry on in their selfish, heartless lifestyles! It was high time someone taught them a lesson...& I guess you could say it was my divine right to do it.


End file.
